Polycarbonate is known as being an excellent molding material since products made therefrom exhibit such properties as high impact strength, toughness, high transparency, wide temperature limits for thermal endurance, good dimensional stability, good creep resistance, and the like.
However, traditional types of polycarbonates have been known to degrade when exposed to environments containing ammonia or other basic substances. Further polycarbonates have been found to scratch easily when exposed to abrasive materials such as steel wool or other cleaning tools. Thus it would be beneficial to produce a polycarbonate that can withstand exposure to a basic environment and resist scratches.